Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal. The mobile terminals may again be classified as wearable terminals and non-wearable terminals according to whether or not a user can wear the terminal. Also, the wearable terminals may be classified as various terminals according to a position where the terminal is worn on a body of a user. Examples of the wearable terminals include a head mounted display (HMD), a smart glass worn on a face of a user, and a smart watch worn on a wrist of a user.
Recently, a watch type wearable terminal has received attention as an independent mobile terminal beyond a smart phone accessory. However, the watch type wearable terminal fails to have a display size the same as that of a smart phone in view of its characteristic worn on a wrist of a user. Therefore, if much information is displayed on a display of the watch type wearable terminal at one time, such information is displayed at too small characters, whereby a user may feel inconvenience. Also, it is required to selectively display only information required for a user depending on a condition of the user.